


-

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	-

Она берёт его ладонями за лицо и страстно целует, постанывая от наслаждения. Закидывает ногу на бедро, отстраняется и заглядывает в мутные от боли и ярости глаза. У её противника подгибаются ноги, он безвольно опускается на колени. Неван снова целует его, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы забрать последние силы. Теперь он стонет - и этот стон полон бессильной злобы. Она опускается рядом с ним, гладит по обнажённой груди, сжимает пальцами соски под кожаной полоской. Скользит губами по шее, проходится ногтями по животу и запускает руки под плащ, лаская спину.  
Сын Спарды невнятно ругается и пытается отстраниться. Неван смеётся от удовольствия и толкает его в плечо, заставляя упасть на бок. Переворачивает на спину и расстёгивает кожаные штаны. То, что она находит под бельём, вполне её устраивает.  
\- У меня давно не было таких милых гостей, - она наслаждается звуком собственного голоса. Сын Спарды поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до её груди, но Неван мягко отталкивает его пальцы - потому что желание в его глазах всё ещё разбавлено яростью.  
\- Ты будешь хорошим, - она не спрашивает, а обещает. Данте закрывает глаза и делает вид, что ему безразличны её старания. Неван сильно сжимает его член и садится на него сверху, впитывая живое тепло тела любовника. Данте дёргается, пытаясь то ли освободиться, то ли помочь ей получить удовольствие. Летучие мыши садятся на его руки, юбка расправляется сама собой, прижимает к полу, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Неван резко опускается и медленно поднимается, стремясь получить как можно больше, прежде чем жизнь оставит тело под ней. Данте держится достаточно долго, чтобы она успела потерять счёт времени. Неван, забывшись, поёт свою песню, нежно гладит его по лицу и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать снова.  
Тело Данте содрогается, вместо мягких человеческих губ Неван находит оскаленные зубы демона. Он легко встаёт, сбрасывая её с себя, и наотмашь бьёт по лицу. Неван смеётся и готовится выдохнуть, но тут гость стреляет. Свинец бьёт её в грудь, Неван пытается отступить, но Данте оказывается быстрее. Теперь в его руках клинки, а не пистолеты. Лезвия скользят по животу, а потом обрушиваются на плечи - и Неван падает.  
\- Хватит, - просит она, но демон её не слышит.  
\- Моя очередь, - хрипит он, ставит её на колени и заставляет опереться на локти. Задирает юбку на голову. Собственная сила Неван оборачивается против неё - всё скрывает тьма, остаются только звуки и ощущения. Данте тяжело дышит. Раскалённый член демона входит в тело Неван, когти царапают бёдра. Данте двигается, Неван настигает удовольствие, какого она не испытывала уже много сотен лет.  
\- Сильнее, - требует она, отказываясь окончательно покориться. Данте не слышит. Неван громко стонет и мотает головой, пытаясь сбросить чёрную пелену. Наконец Данте обращает внимание на её действия и сдёргивает подол с её головы. К шее прижимается Рудра.  
\- Тебе нравится? - спрашивает Данте.  
\- Да, - Неван подаётся назад, показывая, насколько. Данте убирает оружие, отстраняется и переворачивает её на спину. Следующие несколько минут они занимаются любовью - почти как люди. Неван обхватывает его ногами и руками, отчаянно стараясь почувствовать как можно больше. А потом Данте целует её - поцелуй получается настолько нежным, насколько это возможно для демона - и Неван едва не теряет сознание. Голова идёт кругом, по телу прокатываются сладостные судороги. Неван кричит так, что летучие мыши разлетаются в стороны, оставляя хозяйку совершенно обнажённой. Данте коротко урчит и вжимается в неё изо всех сил.  
Через минуту он превращается в человека и спрашивает:  
\- Продолжим?  
\- Ты победил, - говорит Неван, прижимаясь скулой к его лицу. Сражение окончено.


End file.
